


Shivers

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: An unexpected gift leads to Sebastian enjoying himself





	Shivers

It wasn't quite the way she imagined the weekend to go. She didn't expect Sebastian to come back to their room with a set of handcuffs that an over enthusiastic fan had gave to him as a gift. She definitely didn't expect him to ask her if they could make use of them. Her initial response was wary, she has never really wanted to be tied up even if she trusts Seb wholeheartedly. He sees the look of her face and pulls her into arms and reassures her that he wants her to use them on him, not the other way round. The idea of tying Sebastian up and him enjoying it thrills her.

They make their way to the bedroom and she kisses him whilst running her hands down his muscular chest, undoing the buttons of the team shirt he's still wearing as she goes. They deepen the kiss, tongues sliding against each other. After throwing his shirt off his arms, she unbuttons his jeans and slides them slowly down his legs. He kicks them off not caring where they land. She breaks away from his lips trailing kisses down his neck. He tilts his head up allowing her access to all the points that make him moan in pleasure. She grabs his hips and pulls him closer, grinding against him. She can feel him growing harder, feel him press insistently against her. He's groaning at the contact, clearly enjoying himself.

She doesn't want him to come this quickly before they get to use their new toy so she pushes him towards the bed. He gets the hint so lays down, legs parted slightly, boxers definitely tented. She straddles his stomach, pulling his arms above his head. He complies without hesitation and when she clicks the handcuffs around his wrists securing him to the railings at the top of the bed the moan he lets out is almost pornographic. She leans back on her heels to appreciate the sight in front of her. Sebastian's pupils are blown with desire, eyes bluer than she ever seen before intently staring at her. She's taking too long for his liking, he tries to move his hips to find the friction he needs against his now fully hardened cock.

She's not one to give into Sebastian's every want straight away so she stands and leaves him writhing on the bed. He's scowling slightly at the loss of contact, exclaiming, "Oh come on, honestly?". She playful smacks his side, "You need to learn some patience Seb. You'll get what you want when I'm ready." He stills for a moment and watches as she moves to the bottom of the bed and starts to remove her clothing. She decides to drag out Sebastian's torture by putting on a show for him. She peels her clothing off slowly and seductively. She runs her hand down her neck, skimming lightly over her breasts. She tugs at her nipples through the silky fabric, never taking her eyes off Sebastian as she does so. He darts his tongue out to wet his lips at the sight of her touching herself. She continues her journey down her body. She pauses at the top of her knickers. She slides her hand inside, gasping as she touches herself. She watches as Seb struggles against his restraints, she can see a dark stain forming on his boxers where he's leaking already. It's an unusual feeling for them both, usually by this point he can't resist touching her, making her fall apart under his hands. She removes her fingers and moves to place them near Sebastian's mouth. His tongue darts out to lick them clean. She pushes them into his mouth, he hungrily sucks on them like a starving man who has just had his first meal.

She moves away from him again and removes her underwear finishing her strip tease for him. She reaches out to touch him, starting at his feet she drags her tongue up his leg enjoying the sight of goosebumps spreading across his skin. Usually he would thread his hands in her hair as she does guiding her to whichever part of his body he wanted her mouth on. The fact that he can't control her actions is driving him crazy. She can feel him shiver uncontrollably. When she reaches the edge of his boxers she orders him to lift his hips and she removes them. Once removed his cock stands tall and Sebastian gasps a sigh of relief as the cool air surrounds him. She pauses between his legs to ask, "And what exactly do you want Seb?". He's so desperate for contact, he doesn't care as he begs, "Touch me please, liebling. I need you". She once again takes advantage of him and doesn't touch him exactly where he wants. Instead she breathes upon his cock, watching as he jerks in surprise. She works her way around him but doesn't touch his cock, watching as he shudders with want. She can hear him begging again, a mixture of German and English. He's completely undone and at her mercy. She drags her tongue up his stomach, taking time to caress each of his abs. She's half leaning against him so he still hasn't got the direct contact on his aching length like he wants. When she reaches his mouth she claims his lips, silencing his needy moans. The kiss is hot and consuming as Sebastian fights for dominance. It's the only part of this night he's been able to control so far and he takes his opportunity to make her moan.

His control doesn't last long as she pulls away and resumes her position between his legs. She finally gives Seb the contact he wants and swallows his cock down in one go. She places her hands on his hips under the pretence of holding him down and controlling the pace, but when Sebastian thrusts his hips she relents and lets him take what he wants. He pushes in and out of her mouth, all she can taste is Seb. She can feel him hitting the back of her throat, thrusts becoming erratic. He's groaning loudly and the sound echoes around the room. She knows he's close but she has no intention on letting him come just yet. She removes her mouth, ignoring his moans of protest.

She stands up and watches Seb's face when he realises she won't let him find his release just yet. He doesn't take his eyes off her, his lips form a pout. He's even more desperate now after being taken to the edge, "Schätzen, please, bitte". She loves the sight of him so undone. Normally by now he would be inside her, dragging out her orgasm. She loves making him wait, hearing him beg. She turns to leave, grabbing his shirt as she does and pulling it on. She reaches the door and turns around. Seb's pulling at his restraints again, desperately trying to get free. "You really need to learn patience Seb." she smirks at him as she closes the door behind her. She can hear him shouting after her and pleading with her to come back and finish what she has started.

She plans on leaving him a while to get him really worked up before returning. Her heart beats furiously as she pictures him tied up, frustrated and incredibly horny. She doesn't last long away from him. She can hear his moans and, as always, she can't never really resist him so heads back. Her breath hitches at the sight of him, moving wantonly, a light sheen covering his body, face flushed, biting his lip. She unbuttons his shirt that she's still wearing but stops when she hears him, "Leave it on, you always look so hot in my clothes". She straddles him, lines up his cock at her entrance and sinks down onto him. She rises up and down, rolling her hips. Seb moves to meet her rhythm, pleasure rippling through both their bodies. They move together, the sound of their skin against skin and throaty groans filling the air. They race towards their completion when she hears Seb call out, "Please liebling undo my hands, I need to feel every part of you". She can never resist feeling him touching every part of her so she lifts off, retrieves the key from the bedside table and unlocks both cuffs.

The second Seb's hands are free he uses his strength to flip them over and drape himself over her. He pushes back into her and pumps his hips furiously. He pulls her shirt back to expose her breasts and wastes no time to use his hands to massage them. Her skin is on fire, he's igniting every part of her desire for him. His touch is the only thing she can feel, the only thing she needs. He runs his hands down her side and round to her ass. He lifts her slightly squeezing her cheeks hard, the change in angle meaning his hard thrusts are directly hitting the sweet spot inside her. She incoherent now, the only sounds he can hear from her is his name mixed in between moans. He keeps his hands behind her and she wraps her legs around his back, adding more pressure to her already over stimulated body. Over and over she can feel him pound into her, can feel him intensely looking at her. She can feel herself shaking, she's not far from falling over the edge and he knows it. He doesn't take his eyes off her as he tells her, "You feel so good around me, come for me". She shatters and gives herself completely to him, screaming his name as she clenches around him. Sebastian continues to thrust into her pliant spent body as he chases his own release. It isn't long before his thrusts become erratic. She feels him groan through his orgasm, his cock pulsing as he comes inside her.

Sebastian continues to roll his hips against her prolonging the ecstasy they both feel. His body still laying on her, she enjoys the feeling of him being close and pressing her into the mattress. They're both breathless, they enjoy a lingering kiss, both reluctant to move apart. They stay connected enjoying lazily kissing each other. Eventually Sebastian moves them around so that he lays beside her and pulls her close to him. She's so content laying in his arms, like this is where she belongs. She tenderly runs her hand down his wrists. She can see his skin slightly red from where the cuffs were, "Are you ok Seb, are you hurt?". He smiles at her, "No herzchen, I'm more than fine. Thank you". He kisses her again, much more deeper than before. She can feel him moving his hips against her, his half hard cock showing interest again, "In fact I'll be even better when I'm inside you again". She reaches between them and wraps her hand around his cock, "You read my mind". 


End file.
